The objectives of this project are: To develop and maintain an active, coordinated approach to clinical cancer education for the dental community; To increase competence of the students in the oral cancer screening examination, biopsy, and cytology techniques and to promote their routine use in general practice; To provide increased clinical experience in the management and treatment of oral cancer; To provide the opportunity for the student to become proficient in the dental management of the patient receiving radiation therapy for head and neck cancer; To provide increased opportunity to participate in maxillofacial rehabilitation procedures for cancer patients; To develop a six-month clinical associate program which provides a broad clinical cancer experience; To provide continuing cancer education to the practitioners of this geographical area.